1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicles with slide out rooms and, more particularly, to the trim assemblies and sealing members used with such slide out rooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
To permit their transport over the public highway system, recreational vehicles and other forms of mobile living quarters have a limited width. When such vehicles are parked, however, their width is no longer limited and it becomes desirable to enlarge the useable space within the vehicle. As a result, it has become common to equip such vehicles with “slide-out” rooms that can be withdrawn into the vehicle during transport over the public highway system and extended to provide additional living space when the vehicle is stationary.
The use of such a slide-out room requires an opening in a wall of the vehicle in which the slide-out room is located. The joint between the slide-out room and the vehicle wall must be adequately sealed to prevent the entry of water and small debris into the interior of the vehicle. Slide-out room openings have been provided with a variety of sealing members to prevent the ingress of water and debris. These sealing members generally perform adequately immediately following their installation but are subject to loosening and, over time, will oftentimes separate from the surface on which they are attached and fail to provide an adequate seal.
An improved structure that provides a long-lived and rugged sealing assembly for a slide-out room is desirable.